The Lake House
by prettykurama
Summary: "The girls eyes grew wide. She never expected those words to ever come from his mouth. She was speechless. She wasn't sure if she should say it back or even if she could say it. She was trying so hard to think of what to do, but his impassioned stare was blocking her brain from working. " This is my take on what happened at the lake.


**The Lake House**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters. If I did Samcedes never would have broken up.**

**A/N: So this is my second Samcedes story. I apologize for any mistakes. I had my sister read through it and correct things, and I went through it. But we are human which means we're not perfect. But I hope you enjoy. This fic is what I think happened at the Lake. **

* * *

They were sitting on the dock, dangling their feet off the edge, staring out over the lake. The moon was shining down, making it just bright enough to see. This had always been their favorite part of the day. They came out here every night, to sit and talk. They were able to learn so much about the other since they had arrived at her parent's lake house.

He was leaning back on his hands,watching the stars, while she rested her elbows on her knees, leaning over to stare down into the water. Mercedes always enjoyed watching it ripple as it flowed around the beam of the dock. It always seemed to have a calming effect over her.

Her shorts and T-shirt kept her cool as the warm summer air brushed across her skin. She had been hesitant to wear shorts in front of Sam, but she loved the way she was and refused to be embarrassed about her body. She had struggled with body image issues in the past and since she had been with Sam, they had come back, but she refused to let her insecurities control her life. Sam had seen her, he knew she wasn't super model thin, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

Sam didn't know how she walked around with such confidence. He wished he was as comfortable in his body as she was in hers. Her confidence was one of the things he liked about her. She wore what she wanted, when she wanted, not caring about anyone else opinions. He didn't understand it, if he ate a burger he hated himself for it.

"How do you do it?"

His question caught her off guard. It was the first few words that were spoken of the night. She looked over her shoulder at him with a raised brow, "Do what?"

"Walk around with such confidence..." He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

She watched him for a moment, not believing what just came out of his mouth, "What do you mean?"

He released a deep sigh and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the clear night sky, " I know I seem all confident with my body, but really, I hate being exposed to people. The Rocky Horror assignment we had was the worst thing I've ever been through. I was so uncomfortable in those gold shorts, I felt so fat."

She leaned back in the same position as him, "I wasn't always this confident. Hell, I'm still not all that confident. I was so nervous about wearing shorts in front of you, but a while ago I decided that I wasn't going to let my insecurities rule my life. After long talks with my mom, I learned to love myself and my body. After that things got easier. It took time, but eventually I stopped caring what everyone else thought. Don't get me wrong I love my body, but I'm not perfect, there are days where I look in the mirror and feel awful about myself, and like I said, I wasn't going to wear these today," she said, tugging on the edge of her shorts.

She sat forward, looking over the moon lit water and released a sigh of her own. This was never a fun or easy topic for her to talk about.

"Why did you? If it was going to make you uncomfortable then why wear them?" he asked, sitting up next to her.

"Because, I know who I am. I've never been a skinny girl and I never will be. Besides, that would have been giving in to my problems and I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't do that. Plus, you know what I look like, and you still haven't run, so I figured why not," she told him, shrugging her shoulders as she looked over at him, sending him a warm smile.

"You're amazing..." he didn't mean to say it, but before he could stop himself, the words spilled from his lips.

"Damn, straight. Now, tell me what's going on inside that pretty, blond head of yours." Smiling, she reached up and ruffled his long locks.

"Its hard to explain. But, after I eat a hotdog or miss a work out, I hate myself for the next few days. That's why I wake up extra early every day so I can get a work out in before the day starts," he admitted, rubbing his palms against the material of his shorts to calm his nerves.

"Were you bullied at your old school? I don't mean just about your body, I mean everything, like your lips, or your hair, or your hobbies, anything?" she asked, looking back over the water.

"Yeah, I was..." he glanced at her, but quickly looked back down at his swinging feet. "I was the weird, nerdy kid and most of the guys thought it was funny that my lips were so big, so they made a lot of jokes about them. I didn't used to be this muscular either. I used to be really scrawny and got pushed around a lot because I was so small. That's when I decided to buff up, join the sports teams and become one of the popular kids. It solved one problem. So I stopped eating as much as I used to and continued working out to stay popular. Even after I was popular, I still couldn't bring myself to eat something unhealthy. I couldn't risk getting fat and giving them something else to make fun of me for. Besides, once I was popular with all the guys, they stopped picking on me as much. I couldn't loose that. Moving to Mckinley helped, it gave me a chance to start over."

He's never opened up this much to someone...not even Quinn. Quinn knew a lot but she didn't know this much. His hands moved across his shorts faster, making him even more nervous. Her silence wasn't helping him either.

Listening to his story, she knew where all his insecurities came from. She knew all too well what bullying could do to someones self-esteem, and the popularity complex didn't help with anything either. She was on top for a short while and the pressure of looking how everyone wants you to look, gets to even the strongest person. She went as far as starving herself just so she could try to fit in.

She watched his hands rub along his shorts, back and forth, up and down, in a circle, he changed the pattern every few seconds. She knew he was nervous, she did the same thing with her hands when she was nervous. "Sam, I know how difficult it can be when you're on top. I was a Cheerio at one point. All the pressure of being skinny and fitting in, got to me. I starved myself just to fit in. It was the worst mistake of my life and I don't want to see that happen to you anymore than it already is."

"You told me this before...the night I walked you home from prom."

"True, but I never went into detail. I regret ever becoming that person. Quinn told me some things that I already knew about myself. Like I said, I struggled with a lot of this stuff when I was younger, but I got over it before I started high school. Since I began high school, I was always at home in my body. I was proud to have the curves that I do. But for some reason, the pressure of popularity got to be too much and I lost track of who I was. But, one of the most important things to know is that, it's not all about what's on the outside. Especially with you...Sam, there is so much more to you than what's on the outside. Yes, what's on the outside is sexy as hell, but you have a great personality, your impressions are hilarious, you love your friends and you are willing do anything for them, you're a perfect gentleman when it comes to relationships, and don't even get me started on everything you have been doing for your family. You've been busting your ass, to help pay for everything. If someone is so damn ignorant that they can't look past the outside, then they aren't worth your time." She reached over, grabbing hold of his hand. "Sam, look at me."

He hesitantly looked up, and his eyes were met with a pair of warm brown eyes. Nothing was said, he just sat there, watching her eyes sparkle as the moonlight hit them.

She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she drew in a deep breath. "Let it go," she whispered, allowing her warm breath to ghost across his face.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I know you can," she said as she brought her hand up to caress his face.

"It's so hard."

"I know, believe me I know. But, you're never going to be able to live if you don't let loose a little bit." She leaned back, opening her eyes, but leaving her hand against his cheek. "What do you thinks gonna happen. You think I'm gonna leave just because you loose a little bit of muscle? Sam, I don't care what your body looks like, You're more than just muscles to me, I'm not going anywhere. The glee club's not gonna care either, we'll stick by you no matter what and if someone bullies you then we'll all be right there to back you up."

He nuzzled his face into her hand, and turned, placing a kiss to her palm. "It's so freaking difficult, 'Cedes. To watch what I eat every day is so tiring, especially with the situation my family's in now. I can't be picky about the food I eat because that's what we have. I love burgers but every time I eat one, I feel like shit. " He glanced up from under his hair to stare into her eyes once again.

"You're beating yourself up, over what some stupid kids did to you. There are always going to be stupid people out there. But, are you going to let them tear you down all the time? Why not show them that no matter what they say or do, it's not going to affect how you live your life. Sam, it's your life, you need to be happy. If working out makes you happy than work out, if eating a lot of food makes you happy, than eat a lot of food. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Now, I know this problem isn't going to go away just because I tell you to. It's not that simple, you have to decide and make the change on your own, but I will be right here beside you to help you through it," she told him, never breaking eye contact with him so he knew she meant it.

"I'll try," he said, nodding his head.

"That's all I ask."

This time he leaned his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and just breathed in each others scents. He slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips. She returned it just as sweetly as him. His hand came up, cupping her face as he deepened the kiss.

She was the first to pull away. She stared at his luring green eyes, and before she could go back in for another kiss, he shifted his body, placing one foot on the dock, leaving the other dangling off the edge. He leaned over her, grabbing one of her legs and lifting it to place it over his one, that was hanging over the edge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, leaning back on her hands so she wouldn't fall over.

He didn't answer her, he just reached over bringing her other leg up and placing it next to the other. His leg was under hers and because his one foot was up he was slightly over top of her.

"Hell to the nah, Sam, put my legs-"

He cut her off, his lips closing over hers. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Thank you," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Nothing was said between them for a few minutes. They sat there staring into each others eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Nothing needed to be said. She could see in his eyes that she helped him a little. She knew this wasn't the end of this conversation, but she could tell that he didn't want to talk any more about it.

Sam could see the care in her eyes, and he was grateful that she understood that he didn't want to continue talking. She helped him at the moment and that was all that mattered.

"I can't tell you how amazing I think you are," he said, smiling his crooked grin.

She smiled, sliding the back of her index finger down his cheek, "Maybe you could show me then..." she suggested, her eyes dancing between his lips and his eyes.

He smiled and looked down at her feet between his legs. Looking back up at her, he leaned towards her even more, placing a hand beside her to support himself. He looked back down at her legs and gently placed his other hand on her ankle. He fluttered his fingers tips against the skin of her ankle for a second before gliding his fingers up to her calf. His head followed the movement of his hand as he slid it over her knee.

Her skin was prickled with goosebumps as his fingers sent chills through her entire body. She watched as his hand slid up her leg and she tried to steady her breathing, but his hand trailing across her bare skin was too much to handle.

As his hand slid over her knee he placed his full hand against her skin, sliding it down her thigh. He stopped to trace one finger along the edge of her shorts. He slid his to hand to caress the inside of her thigh than back around to the other side. He slid his hand over the edge of her shorts and grabbed hold of the pocket, tugging her forward so he could crash his lips onto hers.

She returned the kiss just as intensely as she received it, but held perfectly still, afraid that if she lifted one hand off the dock, she would fall over.

His hand continued moving up her body, until he reached the curve of her breasts. Without missing a beat, he slid his hand up, brushing over top of her, sending another wave of chills through her body. Her breath hitched and she arched into his body, wanting more pressure from his hand, but he didn't stop, his hand continued moving until he was cradling the side of her head. His tongue darted past her lips, wanting more of her exquisite taste.

Lowering his hand to her shoulder he pushed her shirt down the side of her arm, exposing her soft skin. He detached his lips from hers and moved her hair away from her shoulder to place light, feathery kisses to her newly exposed flesh.

She pushed her body into his as his warm mouth continued down her skin and onto her exposed collarbone. She leaned her head back and sighed as he nipped at her skin. He poked his tongue out and slid it up her throat to nip the skin of her jaw.

His leg that was up fell, trapping her legs between his thighs. He retraced the trail his tongue had just made with his lips and stopped to gently suck on the the skin between her neck and shoulder. He pulled away to stare into her lust filled eyes.

She slowly sat up, pushing him back just enough to place her lips on his once again. Her hands slid to the hem of his shirt and she slipped them under it, tracing her fingers over his abs.

He pulled away at the feel of her soft fingers. His heart felt like it skipped a beat as her fingers traced every indent and curve of his muscles. A hiss escaped his lips as she gently raked her nails down his stomach. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands out from under his shirt and placed them back in her lap.

She went to say something but he pressed his fingers over her lips, shaking his head no. Her eyes told him that she would stay quiet, so he pulled his hand away and grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head, exposing his torso to her.

She broke their eye contact to look at his exposed body. She placed her hands back onto his stomach, looking at his body lasciviously. She slid her hands up to rest on his upper chest. She locked her eyes back with his and she smiled.

"You're perfect," she whispered, gently moving her fingers down his body. Slipping her hand back up his chest and around his neck, grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Her body and lips pressed against him set his skin ablaze. He moved his hand back down her body, stopping to grip onto her hip. He gently pushed her back, laying completely over top of her. He moved to place his leg between hers. As he slipped his tongue out to trace along her lip, she lifted her knee to gently rub against the inside of his thigh.

He moved his hand under her shirt, feeling how warm her skin was, he wanted to get closer, he wanted to feel that warmth all over his body.

Her hands never stopped moving along his skin. First they were on his stomach, then his chest, back, or in his hair.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it a tiny bit, causing her nails to scrap down his back. She arched up into him as his hand went farther under her shirt. She pulled away when the need for air became necessary.

He took a second to calm himself down to avoid putting himself into an embarrassing position. Looking back at her the first thing he noticed was how kissable her lips were. He leaned in close, hovering his lips over hers. Her eyes shut in anticipation, but snapped open at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Sam, you're gonna leave a mark," she pants, tilting her head to the side, allowing Sam more access.

"And that's a problem?" he asked in between nips.

"Considering we are keeping this a secret, yes." She scraped one hand up his back and into his hair to weave her fingers through his blond locks.

As her fingers continued to pull at his hair, his lips continued their assault against her skin. He knew if he continued that a mark would soon be left, but that didn't bother him at all. The thought of leaving his own personal mark on her, letting everyone see that she was his and only his, excited him.

"Sam...I'm serious." She tightened her grip and tugged forcing his face away from her. Mercedes gave him a silent threat with her eyes as she kept his head away from her.

He lifted himself up staring down at her. Her lips were slightly parted, just begging to be kissed again. He slowly leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft, slow, passionate kiss. He left a few more chaste kisses to her mouth, waiting for her grip to loosen. Once it did, he pulled away and crawled off of her to sit with his feet dangling over the edge of the dock.

She laid flat on her back, taking a moment to compose herself. After sitting up, she fixed her hair and looked at him. He had placed his shirt back on and was just finishing fixing his hair. She crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just ran her hands over his chest, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was about to burst through his chest. It was taking every ounce of his being not to turn around and continue where he left off, but she was right, they needed to stop.

He reached up, stopping her hands by interlacing his fingers with hers. He leaned away from her to look into her eyes, "I love you..." he whispered, through ragged breaths.

The girls eyes grew wide. She never expected those words to ever come from his mouth. She was speechless. She wasn't sure if she should say it back or even if she could say it. She was trying so hard to think of what to do, but his impassioned stare was blocking her brain from working. "I-"

"You don't have to say it back if you're not ready. I wasn't trying to pressure you to say it. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. But, don't worry about saying it back unless you really feel like you love me," he said, noticing the small look of panic on her face. He smiled at her has he leaned in planting a small chaste kiss to her lips before turning back to watch the moon shine over the water.

She rested her chin back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"...I love you too."

**A/N: Well, there is it. Please review so I can know what you thought. It would mean a lot to me! Once again sorry if there were mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
